


Through The Maddness

by Nicgreen214



Category: Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicgreen214/pseuds/Nicgreen214
Summary: Fantasy horror with fem!queen and fem!Beatles
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginnings

Freddie bustles around in her kitchen trying to get some things prepared and made. The kettle hisses and makes Freddie cover her over sensitive ears. They twitch and lay flat against her head until the ear piercing screeching stops.

She makes her famous tea. Making sure to only use vegan products. 

"That's what makes it taste better." Freddie hums adding some blueberry chunks and pouring it into a big soup thermos.

Her ears perk up hearing rustling coming from the front of the house. She leaves the goods wrapped on the counter. She peeks through her beaded curtain door into her living room and she sees nothing.

Freddie scratches at her chin, her nose wiggles and she can smell a faint hint of river water. She begins to retreat back into her kitchen when the door's hanging bell begins to ring loudly.

It was one of the sounds that wasn't too shrill on Fred's ears. The Parsian Indian elf smoothes her dress down and enters the living room a little scared.

Freddie takes a cautious step to her door, the bell has been ringing for the past minute. Her pointed ears twitch and she listens softly a chime of bells that wasn't her own door alerted her it was Regina. 

Freddie opens the door greeting Regina warmly, the blond smiles showing her pretty white teeth and she's a little damp possibly bathing in the river again.

"Hey, Reggie." Freddie kisses her friend on the cheek.

Regina hugs her tight her bracelet jingles, "What's that good smell?" she asks frantically, sniffing over Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie chuckles, "My sponge cakes and blueberry tea?"

Freddie felt her bare shoulder get wet by a warm liquid, "Reg? Are, are--- Are you drooling?" 

"Can I have some pretty please!!" her tail thumps against Freddie's thigh.

"I was making them for Brianna. She's a little under the weather this morning." Freddie explains with a chuckle pulling Regina off.

"Oh just one nibble!" 

Freddie boops her nose, "No young lady." 

Regina pouts and whines watching Freddie pack them items along with a few other goodies in a picnic basket.

They begin down the footpath to Brianna's soon after. Freddie's shifting the basket hand to hand talking about her new painting she's doing.

"A snake!" Regina shouts jumping into Freddie's arms, knocking the basket to the ground.

Freddie looks down a garden snake no bigger than a toddler's sneaker slithers past them, "Goddamn it, Reg. Not again." she drops Regina on her ass.

Regina whines tail tucked between her legs, "You can be such a scaredy cat." Freddie tells her, making Regina whimper, "But I love ya." she sticks her hand out and Regina hoists herself back up with Freddie's help.

Regina dusts herself off as Freddie checks the basket for damaged goods. Seeing none the two carry on to Brianna's.

They make it to the tiny cottage with a luscious garden surrounding it. Freddie lets herself with the key around her neck, "Bri! Brimie!"

A cough and a sniffle Brianna drags herself to them. Even with a cold her beauty radiates. Many men and women have fallen for her beauty but she has rejected them all.

"Here I got your goods." Freddie chirps bouncing on her heels.

Brianna sniffles, "And a slobbering puppy."

Regina flips her off wiping the drool off her mouth, "You're a dick."

Brianna laughs and hugs her friends, "Oh come on. I'm not that bad." 

Freddie nudges Brianna, she barely comes underneath her chest, ''Someone's crushing."

Brianna playfully shoves her, "Nah." 

The three friends sit in the living room where Brianna shares the goods Freddie packed with each of them. They enjoy their treat before Brianna asks if they want to go into town for supplies and groceries.

"Oooh they opened up a new tavern!" Regina's tail wags as they walk through the forest.

"I want to go to the market." Brianna informs, "I need some groceries." 

"We can do both." Freddie informs smoothing down her red sleeveless summer dress.

Regina feels a faint blush dust across her cheeks as Freddie pulls down her dress some and her busty chest gets squeezed.

Brianna takes Freddie's arm, her vision isn't that good, she can only really make out vague shapes. She's blind to her own beauty.

The path divides into the main part of town where the tavern is the other side is where the market is along with other goods.

"Well are you coming?" Regina asks, tugging on her wrist.

Freddie shakes her head, "We need food first." 

Regina whines and pouts following after them. They make it to the stall where a woman with short brunette hair and dark sunglasses on, "Welcome, my name is Joan." 

Brianna blushes. She sounded so pretty and she always helps Brianna out with her shopping. This time Regina helps Brianna as Freddie talks to Joan.

Once Brianna has her items she begins to pay for them. Regina nods at a customer coming in and she had many rings on. She was beautiful.

Regina shakes her head and helps Brianna walk out, "Time for the booze!!"

Brianna laughs, "Let me go back home then we can go get drunk." 

Regina shifts into her wolf form her clothes laying in a pile behind her now, "Let me do it for you. I'm faster." 

Brianna places the handle in Regina's mouth and the white furred wolf runs into the woods. The remaining two women walk down the path to the tavern. Freddie carried Regina's clothes underneather her arm sloppily folded together, 

"I really like Joan." Brianna admits, "I may ask her out tomorrow." 

Freddie found out talking to Joan that she is the daughter of Medusa, "I don't know about doing that."

"She's so kind to me and helps me go shopping!" Brian hums bouncing.

Freddie steadies her as Brianna nearly trips over a rock despite their height differences.

"Why shouldn't I ask her out?" Brianna asks, cocking her head like a puppy, "Do you hate gays?"

"No!" Freddie raises her hands up, "I'm queer myself…" Freddie pauses and looks away.

"Then Fred why shouldn't I ask her out?"

Freddie messes with her hands, "Well.." 

"How about I don't want you to turn to stone? Or you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I want you to not be a garden statue? I want to see you're smile. Hear your laugh." many thoughts raced through Fred's head.


	2. The Sea Is Calling

Freddie looks at Brianna making sure no others are around, “Joan told me she’s Medusa’s daughter ya know the turn you into stone type.. She's a bad guy...”

Brianna looks in her direction, “Fred, she can’t do me any harm. I gotta look her in the eyes.”

“And?”

Brianna leans down to be somewhat at Freddie’s level, “I’m nearly blind. By the time I get the balls to ask her out I’ll be completely blind.” a sad laugh leaves Brianna's lips.

Freddie hugs her tight, “I don’t want you to be a statue still! What if she still hurts you!”

Brianna picks her up, “You have nothing to fear. I’ll keep safe. For her powers only work on those with sight.”

“You promise?” Freddie asks nuzzling her, 

“I promise, shortie.” Brianna ruffles her hair, "I did research when young." 

Freddie sticks her tongue and Brianna does the same, the women both laugh bumping their heads together. 

A bowl is heard from behind them and Regina is back. She transforms back into human and stands there naked in front of them,

“Did one of you take my clothes? I can’t find them and it’s so cold my nipples are stiff. I mean I can slice dimonds with these bad boys.”

Freddie covers her eyes and hands Regina her clothes back, “We didn’t need to know that, darling.”

Regina shrugs and shakes the water off of her, “Are we going to the tavern now?” Regina asks, shaking her head trying to get the water to rung out, “I’m dying for a drink.”

“Did you fall in the river again?” Brianna asks, shielding herself from the water splatter.

“Well no one told me there was mud.” Regina huffs walking alongside Brianna now Freddie trailing behind, "It looks like that area got soaked and I didn't see while running."

Freddie stops walking, her ears perk up twitching some she felt the weight of her earrings for a moment before she looks around.

The wind rustles and the leaves blow across the ground scattering about in a tango. She takes a step back and sniffs the air, “Hello?”

Regina turns around her ears perk up, “There’s something in the woods.”

Brianna tries to look around and she gets scared. The curly haired woman clings to Regina. A bloody woman stumbles over to Freddie grabbing her arm, “It’s in the sea!”

“What’s in the sea?” Freddie asks prying off the bloody woman.

“It!” the woman yells, "It took my Birdie!"

Freddie kisses the woman’s forehead healing her of any wounds, “I’m Freddie.”

“Elma John.” the woman seems calmer less scared.

The three bring Elma inside the tavern and get a table away from the noise and chaos of the drunks, locals and not, “Now what’s in the sea?” Freddie asks, "You only called it "It"."

Their waitress brings drinks down onto their table she winks at Brianna and walks to the other tables.

Brianna shudders and downs her drink, "Not into redheads." 

Freddie rolls her eyes and faces Elma, "The sea?"

Elma sips her drink, her eyes welt with fresh pink tears, "There's these sirens.. I docked my boat trying to fish with Birdie and next thing I know there was singing it was so.. Grand… Our heads grew foggy." 

Regina gestures for her to continue interested in Elma's tale most sailors dream of, 

"We drifted our boat over to check it out and two girls were on the rocks singing. One with auburn hair another had doe eyes and a guilty look on her face." 

"We got to check it out." Regina grins tail wagging, hitting Brianna and Freddie's legs as she sits between them, "I haven't seen a siren in years!"

"Seeing sirens could be nice but also deadly." Freddie pauses tapping her lips before chewing on her plump bottom lip, "We should go check it out." 

"Regina, Farahnaz, don't." Brianna's voice was soft, "Sirens are deadly." 

"Look I'm the only gay one here." Freddie states not outing Brianna, "We'll be fine."

"I totally like men!" Regina blurts, choking down her drink, "Nice.. Short…smells like a fresh summer's evening..." Regina's eyes flicker over to Freddie who was gazing softly at her friends a gentle smile showing her beautiful teeth,

"Beautiful warm brown eyes that look like.." she pauses looking at Freddie again.

Fred's eyes remind the blond of Devil's cake, taunting and tempting, curtained by black lashes, the symbol of rich seduction. She doesn't say that though and let's the statement die in the back of her throat.

"So seeing the sirens or not?" Freddie asks.

She didn't get an answer the four women just downed their drinks one after the other as if that would patch over the silence.

It grew late and Elma bid them farewell. Freddie hugs her tight and tells her she hopes to meet her again.

Brianna pays the tab her belly churning now as the chilled autumn air hits her skin as they leave. She saw Freddie shiver and rub her arms, "Are we going to the sea?" Freddie asks, trembling like a leaf.

It seems like the warmth of the booze has left them as soon as they left the tavern, "I wanted to go home." Brianna states.

"Please." Freddie tries to give the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Regina seems to be already heading towards the sea or to the dock where all the big boats are kept.

"She's a big girl she can handle two sirens she's delt with worse" Brianna thought to herself, "She fought Ms. Prenter and win when Prenter took a picture underneath Freddie's skirt and Prenter was a Cyclops!"

She looks at Freddie shaking about to be blown away by the wind she's shaking so badly she looks like a Chihuahua during a thunderstorm. The closest home would be Regina's she lives in the town in a small cluster of apartment buildings for werewolves,

"It keeps the crime down if their kind is together" the mayor of the village informed the crowd, they were only little girls during that time it was scary watching the feisty blond and her family be hauled into the complex. Brianna wasn't allowed to Regina for six whole months until the families had settled. It was the worst times of their lives now none refuse to bring it up.

Brianna snaps to the present. Looking back between Regina tail between her legs and Freddie chattering and shaking. Bri has to make a choice. She's the most level headed of the group and had the least to drink tonight.


	3. The Sirens

Brianna wraps her coat around Freddie's tiny body; it swallows her and reaches to her ankles almost. She looked like a little girl in her mother's jacket.

"Better?" Brianna asks as they trail after Regina.

Freddie nods warming up now. She grabs Brianna's arm as they slide down the hill to the docks, a shortcut they took when they were kids.

They make it in one piece. The salty air blows their hair around, 

"Okay which boat are we stealing?" Regina asks, messing with her sideburns, "I like that one!"

Freddie's eyes bug out of her head, "That's a yacht!"

"So?" 

Regina gives her a look, "Come on now!"

"No, Reg. Let's just take that little row boat." Freddie says softly.

"Yeah stealing a yacht isn't on my to-do list of the day." Brianna huffs looking around trying to see if anyone was nearby.

They begin to try and hotwire a boat with a monitor or try to get gas to start it. Nothing was working and now they were standing on the dock in the cold. Regina turns into her wolf form to stay warm.

"Hey!" it was Joan from the market she was approaching them she had a market bag slung over her shoulder.

Regina yelps and crashes into Freddie face planting into her chest. Regina turns scarlett freezing up.

Freddie laughs and pries Regina away, the girl turns back into human, she redressed ignoring the cold nipping her skin. The blond was blushing so hard her face was redder than a sunburnt ginger.

"Do you have a boat?" Brianna asks shyly

Joan raises a brow she knows Brianna is legally blind. Have you ever seen a blind captain?

"Yeah. That's how I get to my home on the island." Jane explains, "Why?"

"Can we sail into the sea and check on the sirens?" Regina asks.

Joan's eyes bug, "Sirens! Hell no!!"

"Please." Freddie begs.

Joan pauses, she blushes and agrees to take them to where the sirens are.

Freddie sings softly as they travel,

"Oh, Sally Brown, she's a nice young lady,

Way, hay, roll and go.

And we rolled all night,

And we rolled all day,

Spend our money on Sally Brown."

Regina grins, 

"Oh, Sally Brown, she's a bright mulatto.

Way, hay, roll and go.

Well, she drinks dark rum,

And she chews tobacco."

The four women sing sea shanties until they start to approach where the sirens were last seen. Freddie and Regina didn't think they would still be there. Most sirens get prey then leave into the night never to be seen again.

It was easy to find them they were on a large rock singing their woes, well only the auburn haired one was. She was singing, the doe eyed girl next to her was hugging her legs and trembling from the cold. She has tears in her eyes and there's slashes on her leg which look like they were caused from a net being wrapped around too tight.

The auburn haired beauty grins at them watching as they disembark the ship and step onto their land which was only a massive rock. 

"Hello?" Freddie calls to them, watching her step trying not to step on bone pieces.

"I'm Julianna." the auburn haired beauty speaks with a grin, her sharp teeth showing, "This is my wife Pauline." 

"I'm Freddie." Freddie says softly a small chuckle leaves her lips, "These are my friends." 

The three women behind her wave, "I see you're a little minx." Julianna teases.

Freddie blushes, "I'm not!" She crossed her arms over her dress.

"Well you're dressed like one." Julianna gestures to Freddie's chest which was struggling to stay enclosed in her summer dress.

Freddie tugs over the coat, "I-I can't find clothes to fit." her face flushes and she looks away.

Regina shoves Freddie behind her. She growls lowly teeth showing.

Julianna laughs and shows her sharper teeth which are meant to break through bones.

The two women size each other up teeth showing, "Regina!" Freddie's soft voice rings out as she grabs onto her arm.

Pauline makes no sound; she shoves Julianna back standing up on shaking legs. She was nude from the waist down and the cold was beating against her skin like a war drum.

"You really agree with them?" Julianna snarls standing tall.

Pauline looks away, the younger woman keeps a protective stance to the women behind her. She didn't like Julianna anymore, she's the reason she got…. Julianna is always the reason she gets hurt.

Julianna shoves her, sending her toppling backwards into Joan. Pauline cries out falling down. The brunet's sunglasses fall off and Pauline and her make eye contact. Fear strikes the older woman's face as she stares into the hypnotic snake eyes.

Pauline screams, a pure scream of agony and suffering. Her body stiffens everything locking up, her eyes roll in the back of her head and she's turned into stone.

Joan covers her eyes feeling around for her glasses spewing apologizes out. She gets them back on and Julianna pounces on her, "You killed my wife!! My wife!!" 

The two women are brawling with each other. Joan tries to not harm her; she knows Julianna is going through pain. If the older woman would stop brawling Joan the snake woman would tell her how to reverse it.

Brianna tries to pull the older woman away but that seems to enrage her more. She bites Brianna causing a new burning wound on the woman's arm. The dark haired woman backs down, arm sizzling with pain. She can see Freddie trying to work a plan and Regina is hiding behind a pillar.

Julianna digs her nails into Joan's eyes. Making Joan scream and attack back. Brianna grabs a large bone off the ground gagging some at the smell of rotten meat. 

She lifts it above her head whimpering at the pain in her arm. Warm hazel eyes darting back and forth between the two women. She licks her lips.


	4. The Egg and Feelings

Brianna screams and hits Julianna with all her might. Somehow she hits her intended target and Julianna crumbles to the ground with a thud. There was shocked gasps all around.

Brianna gasps when the bone clubbed Julianna over the head. That's the first time she's ever harmed anything in her life. Her hands shake and she drops the bone onto Julianna by accident. A small cry escapes her lips and she goes running into Regina. Who comforts her holding her tight.

Freddie walks over to the stone statue of Pauline. She kisses the cool stone on the forehead and it begins to crumble and split apart before Pauline emerges with a scream. She scatters away from them before clinging to Regina burying her face into the blond's white fur.

Regina lets Pauline sit on her back. They take Pauline with them back to Joan's home. Joan seems scared to take them home, she was worried they would judge her. Or would try and kill her, her kind were hunted for sport at times and their children are highly sought after.

The women just huddled by the fire shaking and fighting for warmth. Elbowing each other like school children trying to be first in line at recess. 

When the women distracted Joan steps away and goes to the crib where a large egg rests bundled with blankets. She gingerly cooed to it, "Mommy's home, sweetie." 

"You're a mama?" 

Joan jumps out of her skin and turns around to see Freddie flushed from the fireplace, "Yes, I am. They haven't hatched yet though." Joan rubs over the egg gingerly cooing over it.

“They sure look like you.” Freddie jokes walking over and peering into the crib, “How's parenting going?”

Joan looks lovingly at her egg, “It’s going good. Any day now they’ll be hatched. I’m taking the month off so I can be here for their hatching.”

"We'll keep the shop open for you." Freddie says, "I ran a shop when I was a teenager." 

Joan pauses, “You don’t have to butter me up,” Joan looks away, “I know you’re terrified of me.”

“What?” Freddie says standing by her side, “You’re one of the awesome creatures I met. If Brianna didn’t want to shag-“ Freddie smacks a hand over her mouth.

Joan raises a brow, “She wants to shag me?”

“Romantically!” Freddie corrects waving her hands making her bracelets jingle, "Take you on a date and movie first!"

Joan laughs and her eyes do the little eye wrinkles as she smiles. Fred can see it some past Joan's glasses, 

“I’ll have to have a talk to her then.” she smiles softly and goes back to tending to her egg.

Freddie scuttles out of the room facepalming to herself, “You okay, Fred?”

Freddie looks up and sees Regina standing in the doorway looking at Freddie with concerned dark blue eyes. Freddie hugs her tight, making the blond blush, “Farahnaz?”

“I confessed Brianna’s love for Joan to Joan.” Freddie blurts in her ear with a squeal making Regina's ears twitch, "Don't tell Bri! She'll kill me! Oh I'm a dead woman walking" she squeaks into Regina's ear before giggling.

"Tell me what?" Brianna asks, coming around the corner.

Regina and Freddie scream and jump. Freddie sneezes and turns the lamp into a frog. She covers her nose which glowed like a lightbulb. It went away after a few minutes, 

"Damn evolution." Freddie mutter swatting her nose Regina smiles warmly at her and tries to help Freddie out, both women and up laughing. Finding the whole thing funny.

After that it grew late. The women started thanking Joan for all her help and went to venture onto the spare boat Joan had behind the house down on the island. The clouds darken and a rumble broke forth rain poured down on the women and they retreated back to the safety of Joan's home. By the time they reached the porch they were soaked to the bone. Joan welcomed them inside warmly still.

"The storm attacked us!" Freddie pouts with a whimper standing in the hallway drenching the rug all the other women were soaking the rug too.

Joan waves her off, "The report never said anything about rain. You three are totally fine. Now let's get you dears all dried off and into fresh clothes." Joan smiles and leads them down the hall. The floorboards creak underneath their feet.

Joan shuffles Brianna into her room to change and dry off, she put the other two in the main bathroom. She didn't have many rooms to put them in.

Regina blushes as Freddie steps out of her red summer dress which was somewhat see through when it got drenched, even her corset was soaked through. Poor thing didn't even need one; she had a remarkable figure already and the tiniest waist ever. She was already a goddess. Why change perfection?

"Can you help me untie my corset?" Freddie asks shyly, pushing her ebony hair out of her wet face, "I would do it myself but I'm shaking too bad." a nervous laugh escapes her lips.

"Anything for you." Regina says lovesicked she cringed minutes afterwards thinking back on what she said.

Regina's nimble fingers worked the ribbons undone. It didn't help that both were shaking and everything was wet, and not in a fun way.

"Almost, almost." Regina mutters her tongue pressing out against her lips a little as she focuses, "Got it!" she cheers.

The corset falls limply onto the floor with a wet splat. Freddie stands bare chested shaking only in her flower theme panties. Freddie’s warm brown eyes scan the room, 

"Can you hand me a towel, Reggie? There's some over there." she lifts her arm and points, Regina's eyes flicker down for a split second.

Regina forces her eyes to remain on Freddie's face as she hands the older woman a towel. Their hands brush against each other and their eyes lock meeting each other. Warm chocolate meets the ocean.


	5. Kiss The Girl

It was like time froze for them. Everything seem to still. If this was a Korean romance show you would hear soft fluttery music start playing and slow camera shots start.

Their eyes lock and Freddie's smile falters some the air chills her, "Reg? Towel? Please? I'm cold? My damn nipples can cut diamonds at this point." she jokes concerned for her blond friend who just seemingly stared into space,

"Earth to Reg?" Freddie waves a hand in front of her face.

Regina lunges and picks her up making them face to face for the first time in their adulthood. The younger woman kisses Freddie, wrapping an arm around her waist. The older woman grips onto Regina nearly toppling backwards. Regina keeps kissing, grabbing her tight, Freddie kisses her back easing herself into the kiss. 

It was gentle and sweet, much like Freddie herself. Regina could tell she was putting her heart out into the kiss. Regina was nervous as hell. What if her breath reeked of her lunch? Did she have food in her teeth? What if she pierced Freddie's lip with her sharp teeth? What if Freddie hates the kiss and teases her!

Whatever worried thoughts crossed Regina's head seem to fade as Freddie cups her face and deepens their kiss. This was Regina's dream ever since she was a teenager, and now it was happening! She was so happy she could howl!

Sadly the mood is ruined when Joan walks in,

"You guys do- You fuckers better not start having sex in my bathroom. I will be getting the spray bottle." Joan shuts the door going to get them clothes.

The two women jerk away from each other and look at each other a nice reddish pink dusts their faces. The words seem lost. Its like both women forgot English. And Regina seemed at a lost of words for the first time in her life.

"W-Well then." Freddie chuckles, "That was something." a slight pause, "I enjoyed it though." 

Regina keeps her head down waiting to be screamed at something nagging at her, instead Freddie gingerly touches her cheek. The dark haired woman's fingers felt like ice against Regina's warm cheek, 

"There's no need to be ashamed." she whispers, "Its okay to like women."

"You can't like me." Regina whimpers her head dizzy.

"Why?" Freddie looks at the soaking wet women who seems to refuse to get undressed now.

"I'm a freak and I c-could kill you!" 

Freddie squeezes her hand, "I've known you since we were little girls, you have never hurt me."

Regina looks down and Freddie nuzzles their foreheads together, "Come on now. Get undressed. You'll catch your death." 

"A little cold won't kill me." Regina huffs, "I'm a big bad werewolf!" 

Freddie pinches her cheek, "Well my big bad werewolf better get undressed or she isn't getting any cuddles tonight then." 

Regina huffs and shimmies out of her clothes a blush of embarrassment dusts her cheeks. Of course she's been naked in front of them before, nothing unusual there. This time it was different, Freddie was her romantic partner now. She's probably judging every inch of her body. Seeing what the goods are and how tainted they are.

Regina quickly grabs a towel and covers herself. Freddie raises a brow, "I've seen you naked, before, darling. We each got tits and-" 

"You don't want to look at me.. Like that… I'm not shaved." 

Freddie shakes her head, "You want to be hairy? Go for it! You want to be shaved? Do it!" Freddie says hugging her tight, "Either way I still love you."

Regina smiles an earnest smile and kisses Freddie gingerly. Joan comes in again with clothes, "And there's some soup on the table."

"Okay!" Regina squeals trying to shoo Joan out, 

Joan sprays her with the squirt bottle, "No horny werewolf." 

Regina squeals and flips her off, "Dick!" 

The women laughs and Joan walks out of the room and goes to check on Brianna who's dressing in her room. Joan twists the knob and the door opens with ease.

Brianna's slipping on her shirt and Joan saw a flash of her breasts. Just a brief glance at them hardly enough to make them out,

"Soup's on the counter. Come on now." Joan blushes casting her eyes down as she speaks. 

Joan wanders when will Brianna confess her feelings to her since Freddie has already done it for the curly haired woman. Joan wants to hear it from the horse's mouth though.

Brianna looks away shyly wishing the ground to swallow her up. She didn't want Joan to see her changing just yet,

"Coming." she tugs up her sweatpants and follows her feet pitter patterning against the wooden floorboards.

Brianna takes notes on the pictures. Even if she could hardly see them. Mostly Joan with blurs of other people and maybe a wedding photo but Brianna couldnt tell. She would ask later about that one picture.

There was awkward silence around the table. The four women slurped down their soup and ate their buttered bread in silence. Freddie was the first to speak, 

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" 

Joan adjusts her glasses, "You and Regina can have the guestroom and Brianna can share with me." 

Brianna blushes darkly and drinks her soup faster, nearly choking, "Sounds good to me." Regina purrs nuzzling Freddie.

Freddie giggles and cuddles Reigna, "Sounds like a plan to me!" 

The girls pile into their rooms for the night. Freddie snuggles into Regina, "I love you." 

Regina smiles softly, "I love you too."

Freddie kisses her gingerly on the lips. They bump foreheads and smile at each other, "You're amazing." 

Freddie beams and holds her close, "Goodnight, darling." 

Regina smiles and they fall asleep. The blankets are pulled up tight and they are cozy and warm.

Freddie is woken up by a scream. The person sounded startled, Freddie knew the scream wasn't Brianna nor Regina, "Joan?" 

More commotion is heard and Freddie pulls the blanket up tighter hoping for it to die down. It grew louder and more chaotic.


	6. Hectic Morning

Her ears twitch and rotate like a satellite. Freddie didn't like all the noise not one little bit! She groans and shakes Regina whose face was pressed into her chest and the werewolf was drooling heavily. This noise was giving her a headache from hell and her ears would stop moving.

"Regina, wake up!" Freddie whines, ''I'm hearing scary noises and I'm too scared to investigate on my own!'' she pouts shaking her chest to knock Regina off.

Regina groans and whines before waking up her soft blue eyes look around sleepily before the loudness hits her and she clings to Freddie and howls. Freddie smacks her with the pillow, "I don't need you to add on to the noise." 

Freddie puts her feet on the cool black wooded floorijy. She shivers and wraps the black around her making Regina whine and tug on it, 

"You got fur I don't." Freddie pouts snuggling further into the blanket. Regina huffs and allows it.

The women waddle down the hall pressed tight against each other like sardines. Freddie gripped the flashlight in her hands and Regina holds onto Freddie's elbow scared,

"It sounds like Joan." Regina whispers, "And Brianna?" 

"Do you think they're having sex?" Freddie asks,

"Brianna and sex?" Regina snorts, "I don't even think she knows where to find the hole." 

Freddie shoves her, "That was rude." 

Regina looks away, "Sorry, Freddie." 

Freddie pats her on the head, "Good job."

Regina smiles some before a cabinet door was slammed shut scaring Regina making her bump into Freddie who stumbles back.

They see Joan her nightgown bunched up as she's leaning down the crib cooing and petting it.

"What's going on?" Freddie asks rubbing her eyes sleepily she shines her light over as Joan gestures for her to do so.

"Yeah." Regina whines, "It's-" the grandfather clock chimes letting them know it's 3AM, "It's 3 in the morning! Why are you guys both up and banging doors? You scared the shit out of Freddie." 

Freddie kicks her in the shin, "I was not scared!"

"Yes you were!" Regina yells grinning like the little shit she is, "You needed your big bad werewolf girlfriend to rescue you from the big bad sounds." 

Freddie flips her off and goes back to helping Joan and Brianna, 

"My baby is hatching." Joan coos softly stroking the top of the egg where cracks were appearing, "I've waited so long for this."

Freddie gasps and races over to it. She had to get a better look. Regina leans against her cooing over the little hatchling. Joan asks Brianna to film as more and more of the egg starts chipping off.

Just as the sun was starting to rise the egg was officially chipped all the way off. A little humanoid snake creature was wrapped in a green sac. 

Joan carefully removes the baby from it making a mess all over the hardwood. A small gurgle cry fills the room and the little snake baby takes their first breaths.

"A got a tail!" Regina coos touching it.

Joan giggles cleaning off her baby, "The little one will shed it completely by a year. We all do… My kind anyway."

"I'm the godmother!" Freddie proclaims cooing over the little one.

The girls sleep in while Joan tends to her little one who is a little boy she named Robert, Brianna was the one to give her the name suggestion. And Brianna was the only one to stay up with her. 

"Hey." Joan whispers softly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Brianna asks fixing Robert's sleeper onto him.

"Being so nice and kind to me and my baby? Why haven't you sliced my head off and ran off with Robert into the middle of the night and sold him for his weight in gold?"

Brianna looks at her tiredly. She longs for sleep, "Joan.."

Joan looks up her eyes hidden behind her dark tinted glasses, "Brianna?" 

Brianna leaves Robert on his changing table. She leans down cupping Joan's cheek and kisses her, "That's why." 

Joan didn't answer and an awkward silence takes over. Joan hugs her tight, "Brianna-"

Brianna shakes, "I love you so much."

Joan says "I love you too", she decides not to inform her that Freddie spoiled her secret.

Joan is still busling around the home with little Robert strapped to her chest lazily breaksfeeding. His tail flickers some.

Brianna is sipping her coffee watching the mother and son as she sits. She stayed awake with them since Robert's hatching.

"Hey." Freddie yawns her long ebony hair sticks out like she's bee shocked.

Brianna covers Robert's eyes, "Fred you're wearing a tank top." 

Freddie looks down at her bare breast that decided to make a guest apperence and leave her tank top, she wonders why Regina didnt say anything.

Joan puts plates off food down on the table, "Eat up. Eat up. The storm passed over sometime after Robert's hatching." 

"Awesome we can get off the tiny island then." Freddie chirps grabbing her fork.

"Guys… remember Pauline?" Brianna asks, setting her glass down.

"Shit! Yeah! Where did she go?" Freddie exclaims.

Regina steps into the kitchen her blond hair a giant frizzy tangled mess on her head almost looking like a halo, "She refused to get off the damn boat and jumped back into the water. You guys were too busy panicking over something." she scratched at her groin, "Is that eggs?" 

The women eat and prepare to go back to their homes. Brianna seemed to be dragging her feet a lot seemingly not wanting to leave.

"Come on." Freddie says to Brianna as the little elf is lifted up and placed into the spare boat by Regina, "It's time to go." 

Brianna hems and haws looking between her friends and Joan and Robert who's staying on the island.

"Brianna?" Regina huffs, "You're not going to ditch us for another woman are you?" 

Brianna stands at the dock looking between her childhood best friends and the woman she loves.


	7. Break Up?

Brianna looks to Joan then to her friends, "I'm staying here. Just to help Joan adjust to her son. Then I'll be back. I promise! Just give me a few days!" 

Freddie sets the boat sail and Brianna walks back to Joan's side. The curly haired woman and her new girlfriend wave goodbye.

Regina pouts, "This isn't fair." 

"Shh." Freddie shushes planting a soft kiss against Regina's lips, "We can have some alone time." 

Freddie squeezes her thigh making the blond blush and look away. At least she stopped her pouting. Regina and Freddie bicker over Brianna staying behind but Freddie doesn’t seem to be getting angry or upset, she remains calm while Regina stays hotheaded.

They make it back to the docks and step out the boat with wobbly legs. Freddie goes toppling over her legs haven’t adjusted to now being on dry land. Luckily a beautiful woman catches her, she had many rings on and sad blue eyes a nice ocean blue.

“Watch yourself little lady.” the woman says helping Freddie steady herself.

Regina growls and walks over eyes trained on the older woman. She puts a protective arm around Freddie’s tiny waist. She’s always been protective of her girls, they are a part of her pack.

“This is my girlfriend, Regina.” Freddie introduced hearing “girlfriend” Regina’s tail starts wagging.

The woman chuckles, “Richenda but you can call me Ringo.” Ringo flashes her many rings Freddie recognizes one coming from a well known jeweler in the town, the jeweler is a young woman named Georgette Harrison-Starkey her partner is some big explorer who caught BigFoot and The Loch Ness Monster and even found the rare black footed fairies.

Regina growls and keeps holding Freddie close eyes darken, 

“No need to bite, Wolfie. I’m married.” She holds up one ring on her left hand one with a simple black band with a tiny green stone.

Regina still keeps Freddie close, her Freddie close. Ringo offers to walk them to her place for a cuppa and some food, the women forgot they haven’t eaten since early morning and it was now nearly the afternoon.

They walk to Ringo’s who seems to live in a giant house in the trees. Regina can’t see any way in. Ringo points them to the ladder which had to be a foot or two off the ground.

“Here, ladies first.” Ringo cups her hands and gives Freddie a boost to reach the ladder.

Regina hisses, “I could have done that for her.” she grabs the ladder, a simple rope ladder which shakes and buckles as Regina jerks on it trying to get up but struggling.

Freddie screams and comes crashing down holding her hands out to brace her fall she had to be at least eleven feet up. Regina could hear the crunch even without her super hearing. There was a silence as Freddie lays on the ground moaning in pain and grabbing her wrist.

Regina races towards her, “Stay the fuck back!” Freddie screams holding her right hand protectively against her chest, “You jealous bitch!” tears were running down Freddie’s face.

Ringo scoops Freddie up with one arm making Freddie look so much younger. Regina tries again only for Freddie to kick at her and keep her wrist tighter against her chest, “Just leave me alone!”

Regina shifts into her wolf form and takes off into the woods she didn’t want to let them see her cry, no. She felt so awful she never meant to hurt Freddie. Regina slinks into a cave she weeps her heart out, she wished she wasn’t so jealous or worried Freddie was going to leave her. She had no one left but her friends and now she had none.

Georgette tends to Freddie’s break; she was once a nurse before she became a jeweler. Georgette rubs the Begonia flower on it, “There, there love.” 

Freddie whimpers and winces letting her go limp as Georgette wraps it tight in a ace wrap then putting it in a sling, “I’m sorry the doctor’s out of town. We did the best we can do.” 

“It’s fine.” Freddie winces trying to flex her fingers and grimaces at the burning pain, “Fuck I look like a battered housewife.” 

Georgette winces and Ringo squeezes her hand, “Sorry.” Freddie apologizes.

Freddie rubs her black knees; it hurts to walk let alone stand up. She looks to the wives in front of her, “Can you send a message out to Brianna? Tell her I’m wounded.”

Freddie had bruises all over her legs, arms, torso, chest, and face. She was so sore and battered. She couldn’t move let alone write a letter to her friend. Georgette writes the letter and grabs her carrier pigeon she gives it to her bird who flies off to the island where Brianna is. Freddie curls up in the recliner and Georgette covers her with a soft quilt.

Brianna is tucking Robert into his carrier right as the pigeon arrives. She takes the paper and reads it and her stomach drops. She runs to Joan who helps her onto the boat, the three of them sail to the main island. Brianna can’t help but pace around with Robert in her arms as they sail. It would take four hours before they would arrive on the main island. And all Brianna did was worry.

She runs onto land Robert in his carrier on her back. Joan shouts and follows after Brianna who’s now running off with her kid. They make it to the Harrison’s in record time but there’s a low growl coming from behind them.

Brianna whirls around and sees a shape that looks like a wolf. Joan stands in front of Brianna and her son to protect them, “Regina?!”

How many wolves have golden white fur? There’s a bloody muzzle on them and they are getting more aggressive. Snarling and showing off their sharp blood stained teeth. There’s a shout, “Stop! Stop!” another voice chimes in, “That’s not Regina!”


	8. An Eye For An Eye

Freddie's being held by Ringo as she shouts that's not Regina. The eyes are wrong. The eyes are wrong!

Another growl and another larger maybe a male wolf comes barreling onto the smaller one they are both the same color. It seemed like a fight to the death and the bigger one was winning. Freddie kept screaming something but it was drowned out by the wolves.

Once the smaller one runs off close to the death the large one reminds blood covered fur standing up. Pale blue eyes meet Freddie's and she knows.

"Regina!" Freddie reaches out to her.

Regina howls and takes off into the woods. Freddie kicks out of Ringo's hold and takes off running after her, killing her knees and harming herself further.

"Regina!" Freddie wails sticking out her hand.

A burning numbing pain sparks out her fingers and stabs Regina sending the girl onto her ass and back into a human which isn't good. No one can make a werewolf shift back into a human. She's convulsing and twitching all over the ground eyes paralysed with fear.

Freddie screams it echoes throughout the woods and she collapses down next to Regina, her knees giving out, "Regina! Regina!" she cups the woman's face.

Regina was sweaty and shaking fear was laced onto her face. Freddie peppers her face with kisses trying to heal her.

Regina manages to grab Freddie's wrist before letting go her eyes flash grey and her eyes close. The younger woman's breathing is labored and weak.

Freddie shakes her hard screaming. All she can do is scream. She doesn't know what she's doing all she knows is her powers are going haywire.

Freddie is picked up by Brianna, the older woman was too weak to fight. She just cries and sniffles, "Reggie."

Joan carries Regina inside the Harrison-

Starkey home. Georgette takes care of Regina and all Freddie can do is cry.

She broke her sling and everything was on fire with her body. None of that mattered to Freddie all that mattered was Regina and the unleft questions. 

Freddie refused more medical treatment. She refused the food and water offered to her too. Fred just sat by Regina chewing her nails feeling like the worst elf in the entire world!

Georgette gets braces onto her knees and repatches her sling as the other women hold her down Freddie kicks and screams underneath them.

After that Freddie can stand but not that well.

She knows she needs a certain book. Freddie promises to be back; she kisses Regina on the forehead and leaves for the library. She knew she needed to find a book. A book she read when young and the world was snuggly and safe.

The young woman climbs up the big thick cement stairs the wind blows her hair around and it was a struggle to get the old doors open let alone up the stairs. She starts making her way to the back where she hid the book when she was a teenager. Freddie searches the shelves, “Need help?” an elderly librarian stares at her.

“I’m looking for a book of spells and magic.” Freddie says looking away from the woman feeling her cold eyes pierce her.

The librarian laughs, “You’re like thirty years old. You’re not a little girl anymore. You should know all about your magic and spells by now.” she walks away laughing.

Freddie’s face burns and she knows it’s humiliating to be looking for magic and spell books. The twenty-four year old wasn’t dumb, she knew electric wasn’t meant for an elf. No that hasn’t been seen in centuries. Fred didn’t want it burned at the stake.

Freddie gasps and snatches the dark leather book off the shelf crammed away behind old maps and newspapers. She stuffs in into her pants and leaves with her head the librarian laughs at her on the way out. Fred didn’t feel too bad about stealing the book now.

She sits underneath the big acorn tree and opens the book with no name on the cover. Her fingers trace over the cursive title, “Cantus tenebris Et Magia.” when translated it reads, “Dark Magic and Spells.”

The wind blows hard and Freddie sees a flicker of a name written below that before pages start flying and flipping seemingly trying to take off. It settles on page 997.

“How To Cure A Loved One Once Cursed”, Freddie frantically reads it trying to translate it. Her Latin is a bit rusty. Freddie gulps as she finishes the two pages she looks at her broken wrist and knows what she has to do. And her stomach is churning at the thought.

She climbs up the ladder and a note was left on the table saying everyone will be back soon and Regina is left in the guestroom until they can find a way to fix her. Freddie steals a lock of Regina’s hair feeling ever so guilty taking her golden hair. 

The older woman places a chaste kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. The last words she spoke to her golden angel was, “Just leave me alone.” and Fred was kicking at her too.

The guilt ate her away and she thinks she can do what the book needs her to do. She has to; she can’t just chicken out. Freddie wants her protector back, her big bad werewolf girlfriend. Freddie takes a deep breath and leaves the room. Her head hung low shame taking over her.

Freddie looks to the darkening sky, “Mama said to fulfill the prophecy…” her dark eyes search the ground, “Be something greater...Go make a legacy. Manifest destiny.”

She finds an old hacksaw. It's a little rusty but it’ll work. Freddie puts the handle in her mouth and hoists herself up to the shed. She’s going to rewrite history. The young Parsi Indian elf will rewrite history; she'll be the first one to use dark magic in centuries.

In the shed she pushes the table to one end of the room and draws the symbol on the floor with black paint, her hand shaking. 

Fred sits at the table she puts the rag in her mouth and frees her broken hand laying it onto the table. She tries to flex it but only gets pain.

Freddie picks up the hacksaw, the text repeating back to her, “Cut of the body part where your magic comes from. Hands, Fingers, etc. Place next to your loved one’s hair.”


	9. I Saved You

She presses the saw against her fingers. She watched with dark eyes scared. Freddie cries out sawing at her fingers. Tears rolled down her face and the rag in her mouth hardly muffled her screams of pure agony. She nearly blacks out, feel sick and weak, she only manages to slice two fingers off her ring finger and pinkie what’s left on her hand is hanging by a mangled thread.

She pitches the fingers into the painted symbol wincing at the sickening splatter sound. She adds blood from her wounded to the symbol watching it sizzle and spark in it. Freddie licks her lips and stands tall trying not to show fear or how truly scared she is.

She feels like a little girl again going to church again hiding behind her skirts, scared of the fourteen-year-old choir boy with rusty hair who also stood too close to her or asked her what was up her dress. He even offered her candy if she would go back behind the church with him. Freddie never did and her father told her she would never get a husband if she was always hiding from the boys,the ebony haired women was only just five-years old. Her mother was her only saving grace and her little brother Kashif.

Freddie shakes her head letting childhood fears be pushed back into her mind. She would no longer be afraid. There’s nothing, nothing in the dark wanting to grab and pull you under the bed. The monsters live in another realm they won’t want you. Take a deep breath and rewrite history. 

“Tibi causa laboris et doloris, ut noceat mihi dilectum mihi sanandum eos. Peccata mea retribuas mihi. Parce mihi domine mi habere amisit in vias meas. Puer perditus in aeternum peccator.” Freddie chants clutching her mangled hand against her chest her vision was spotty now,

“I cause suffering and pain, I harm my loved one, I must heal them. I must repay my sins. Forgive me my lord for I have lost my ways. Forever a young lost sinner.”

Freddie’s thrown across the room she can’t even feel the pain for being slung her hand is screaming. All she can do is watch the flames consume the symbol and it shakes and rattles the floor, things start falling off shelves and walls, Freddie feels her cheek getting sliced open and another feminine scream is heard. Her head spins and she covers her chest,

“Regina!” Freddie shouts, forcing herself up and racing to the house.

A burning searing pain slashes over her chest but she keeps moving till she’s in the “

room with Regina. The poor blond is hidden under her covers shaking like a scared child, 

“Reggie?”

A sob, “Why Freddie? Why?”

“Why what?” Freddie asks gingerly, touching her head still covered.

Regina takes the blanket off her beautiful blue eyes red and puffy from crying, “Why use dark magic?”

Freddie looked like she felt like she was about to throw up. The shock was wearing off and now she was feeling pain all over, “I-I love you Regina forever and always. If the councilmen find out.. so be it… you’re alive and that’s all that matters.”

“You’re going to be killed.” Regina hisses eyes darken.

Freddie sways and holds her mangled hand out. She didn’t even seem to hear Regina speaking anymore, “Help.”

She collapses down with a bang and Regina screams again terrified. The blond quickly gets to work patching her up and tending to her wounds. There even seems to be a small burn on the back of her ankle. She doesn’t even know what she’s doing, a werewolf as a doctor? You have better luck seeing an elf as one. All werewolves are brutes that’s what’s been shocked into their heads since day one.

Freddie wakes up in agony Regina shoves painkillers down her throat, “Hush. We need to hide that.” her finger pointed the carving left by the spell that was now forever on Freddie’s chest.

It was the symbol used and now it stained her chest and burned her. Freddie undoes her top and lets her chest breathe. Regina tends to Freddie who remains silent and pale, looking close to being on death’s door.

Soon the others were home and Freddie was being screamed at. Georgette stitches up Freddie’s hand and the poor girl couldn’t even use it at this point. Fred refused to talk to either of them, 

“You’re a traitor to our village.” Ringo’s voice was harsh and cold, “We should report you.” She looks to the other women for backup.

Everyone has mixed reactions. Their voices filled the room with what they thought they should do and what Freddie should do, “What you did is against the laws of magic.” Brianna states stepping forward almost falling, “We have every right to report you to the council.”

Freddie cast her eyes down her cheeks flushing she didn’t need to be scolded and dogged. Fred wasn’t dumb, she knew it was against the law and she will be beheaded for actions.

Freddie stands up and the women step back like she’s a scared animal about to pounce, “I’m twenty-two, I don’t need your damn lectures or sob stories. I know what I did was wrong but it got Regina back.”

Ringo stands up, “You’re still just a child Frederica. You haven’t had enough time to be an adult.”

Freddie growls throwing her body to face her, “Just leave me alone! I know when I’m an adult! Age doesn’t matter!”

She didn’t mean to throw her hands up, the one that worked shot out sparks and Fred’s friends all went flying backwards and everything was knocked over. Freddie screams and flees, she was so tired of hurting her friends and loved ones.

It was almost like on cue a handful of cloak councilmen arrive they start flooding the area, “We detect dark magic in this area, young lady.” The elder councilman speaks to her,

“Oh?” was all Freddie could say faking innocence, “How odd.”

“Sir.” a younger sound cloak figure says, “It’s her.”

Freddie looks down at her chest and sees the mark glowing and pulsating as if telling her, “Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire.”

“Get her!”

Freddie throws them backwards and takes off running; she's committed two acts now: using forbidden magic and treason to the council. She doesn’t even know where she’s running so she. Fred just knows her foot has slid and she almost goes barreling over the cliff.

They are beginning to surround her, some have whips, others have rocks that they have started to pelt her with. The words, “Castor” and “Witch” are thrown out. She whimpers and peers over the cliff. It seems like she was bird high in the sky. 


	10. Goodbye and So Long

Freddie jumps, the clouds consume her and she vanishes before the council's eyes. Regina is screaming running after them in her wolf form. She can't brave the jump and weeps for Freddie thinking she's been killed.

Regina sleeps by the cliff side and refuses to leave it. She’s forced to when Georgette drags her to her home kicking and screaming. It’s the first time Regina slept in a bed in months, almost a year even. And she just feels guilty. 

It seems the years pass by fast. Joan and Brianna get married, Robert grows up, and more children are made. The seasons change and the days grow long. Yet Regina never loved again, she tried to. Sadly the blond just scares off anyone. Freddie was reported dead and there was no funeral since she was deemed a rebel.

Regina grew desperate to find Freddie, something was gnawing at her, telling her that Freddie was still alive. She finds the book Freddie used to save her so many years ago tucked away with Freddie’s other belongings. They belonged to Regina now.

Regina looks at herself in the mirror she had to be about middle age now. Maybe a few wrinkles on her forehead and cheeks but that’s it. Werewolves and elves don’t age normally. Her and Freddie were born in the last century yet they were still young well into the 21st century.

Regina shakes her head and opens the book. She takes the blade and slices the pictures in half. She says the words once in Latin and once in English before cutting the palm of her hand. She lets the blood dribble onto the pictures. Regina watches as the pictures swirl and spin around before bursting into a cloud of white knocking 

her onto her ass. 

The pictures vanish and she rushes to the cliff side the fog so thick it was hard to see. She coughs and steps forward her foot slips and so topples backwards a good chunk of the cliff edge crumbles off and falls, Regina never hears it fall or even make a splash sound, she reads from the book again the wind picking up. Her words seem to go lost in the wind and fog, the blue eyed woman can only hope her words carry out and find her lost Freddie.

The ground shakes and rumbles, trees begin to fall and Regina screams backing up the book mentioned none of this. Well maybe it did, Regina doesn’t know Latin she just guessed at the wording. 

Fire spews out of the ground and something is tossed at her feet. Regina nudges it with the toe of her boot, “Hello?”

A coughing and someone is waving their arms. Regina shakily pulls out her phone and shines the light onto it, “F-Freddie?” her voice broke.

There was Freddie staring up at her. She had aged gracefully as well. Her shiny ebony hair was now lighter and cut in a poofy bob that showed her natural curls and how full her hair is. Her eyes seemed even warmer, a golden honey color that showed kindness and love in them.

“R-Reggie?!” Freddie reaches out to her and Regina sobs hugging her tight.

“My love.” Regina cries she’s longed to hear that nickname come from Freddie’s lips again, “You’ve aged gracefully my queen.” 

Regina kisses her softly like it was their first kiss all over again. Freddie’s hands go grabbing onto her and Regina yelps pulling away. She scans over Freddie with concerned blue eyes before she lands on Freddie’s hands, “A h-hook?”

Freddie lifts up her hand, “Y-Yeah it got infected.. badly.” she says it ashamed.

Regina takes her hook, “Well the color suits you.”

The middle aged women look up at each other before laughing and hugging again, “Where did you go?” Regina asks, searching her face for answers.

“I-I lived with monsters… I was in the monster realm.” Freddie says, “Then I went to a place called Earth.. it was hard to breathe there and most men were disgusting to me… and they made fun of me for being Parsi!”

“Earth creatures are cruel. Why do you think we keep separate from them?” Regina asks, leading her down.

“I know. I hated it there.” 

Freddie is led inside and she gasps. Joan and Brianna were cuddled on the couch, seventeen-year-old Robert was on his phone ignoring his mothers and younger siblings. Georgette and Ringo were more grey and there were a few grandkids on their laps.

“Freddie!” Joan screams, jumping up and running to her.

After the grand reunion Freddie was welcomed back into their home. Everything was settled down and the kids greeted Freddie too. Although they were weary of their godmother whom none of them have met until now.

Regina quickly put a ring on her soon after. They moved back into Freddie’s cottage too, 

“I never want to separate until our deaths. Do you hear me?” she asks, cupping her cheek.

Freddie nods smiling shyly. Regina yelps jerking her hand back, “Is that silver?

“Oh, sorry.” Freddie fumbles grabbing the gold ring.

The wives smile happily at each other. Content to be back in each other’s arms. Regina holds Freddie tight, “I will never let you go.” Regina coos.

Freddie bumps their foreheads together and kisses her all over. The old bed creaks underneath them, Freddie’s bed was ancient at this point. Regina pins her down leaving open kisses all over her face and neck. She presses her against her neck, “Can I?”

“What do you need to do?” Freddie asks letting her be pushed back,

“My people leave a bond mark on their partners.”

Regina bonds with Freddie and it hurts but Freddie felt closer to Regina afterwards. The wives adopted tons of cats and they had adopted two children. They grew older but you can never tell. They were happy with each other and they finally got the lives they deserved.

When their hair grew white and they were wrinkly old grandmothers. Regina took Freddie up to the roof and they sat down, blanket over their shoulders as they cuddled. Together the two old women watched the sunset together hand and hand. Life has finally been good to them. 


End file.
